


Three Brothers, Three Kings

by kynical



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynical/pseuds/kynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen fill for http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/ meme. Just three quick drabbles.</p>
<p>"Any characters, any pairings, and they don't necessarily have to be brothers. Inspired by The Tale of The Three Brothers from Harry Potter. "One died for power. One died for lost love. One greeted death like an old friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Brothers, Three Kings

1\. _One died for lost love._

Death wounded the King in the woods, but the man was strong and stubborn. Death was patient and followed leisurely behind him. Death tracked the King to his royal bed. The King might’ve died that day on the Trident, but Death took the Dragon Prince instead. All men must die, but not all men die the same way. Regretfully, the King should’ve died in battle, not in a bed.

Death was not without pity. He bid the King remember the scent of blue flowers, dark hair flowing in the wind. 

The King smiled and reached eagerly for him then, _“Lyanna.”_

So Death claimed the eldest for his own.

_2\. One died for power._

Death waited in the King’s pavilion. He watched This One and his lords play a grand game of pretend moving men like toys. Death would not come in shining armor or a brightly colored cloak for this King. Tonight Death dressed as a servant that dwelt in the space between the fire and the dark. 

The King’s lifeblood pooled around them like crimson silk. The poor boy’s soul cringed from him in terror. Death leaned down and kissed this Summer King as a lover would. He died with laughter in his throat and the taste of Summer on his tongue. 

So Death claimed the youngest for his own. 

3\. _One greeted death like an old friend._

Death found the last one holding court at the end of the world. Death bid him yield and the King mocked him with silence. Death claimed for his own: the King’s child and wife, knight and priestess. In reply, the King slayed Death’s servant and fed them to the flames. Death howled in rage till the white winds quenched every pyre. He stretched out icy fingers and began to climb. 

_Higher. Higher. Higher._

Death reached the top and found the King there, bright sword flashing in the dark. The King turned to face Death then, grim-faced. They met as equals.


End file.
